Star Wars Episode VI Change of heart
by Grey154
Summary: He'd never thought he would get attached to her as a slave. She'd never imagined that he would get trust him as a friend. This is not a LeiaXJabba romance flick. it gets kind of weird but I did not make it crude. T for violence and other things R & R but no flaming. This kind of goes with my one-shot but it's hopefully better. Sorry bad a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Episode VI

Change of heart

Summary: What IF… when Luke's plan to rescue Han ends with the both of them being tortured, Leia decides to make the exchange of her freedom for theirs. As she learns to live the life as one of Jabba's slave girls, the princess and the Hutt get more than what they bargained for as they start to develop a rather father-daughter like relationship toward each other turning both their lives and the lives of those around them upside-down

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars and strangely enough neither does George Lucas. As of October 30 2012, Star wars and its merchandise belong to The Walt Disney Company. All rights reserved.

Note: while Jabba's dialogue and Chewbacca's is in English, keep in mind that they will be speaking their native unless told otherwise (Jabba will actually be speaking basic for part of the story)

Note#2 Boba's past is slightly different and references a fan fiction story board idea that I had. (Zam is alive and marries Jango just for him to fall at the hands of count Dooku) so forgive me if it's a little confusing

Note#3 (last notes) in this particular universe (and other universes I create) force ghost are permanent forms that can pass between the living world and the netherworld at any time while still being able to interact physically. (Sorry for confusion it just never made any since that it could be called surviving death when it is a temporary state of purgatory. (Besides if sentient beings have souls then Jedi have to one-up on them somehow right?) Anyway when you hear talk about surviving death that is what it is talking about

Chapter 1

Entering the Palace

Leia and Chewbacca stood right in front of Jabba's palace. They both stood their nervously waiting, afraid and in doubt. What if something went wrong? What if they could not get Han out?

"You ready for this Chewie?" Leia asked with a nervous grin

The Wookiee growled "As ready as I will ever be."

Truth is no one was ready for Jabba the Hutt. He was a vile gangster and one of the few people Boba Fett actually feared. But they knew they had to do this though. This was the only way they could rescue Han from the Carbonite that he was encased in upon his capture. The young princess took a deep breath, put on her disguise and knocked on the gate. Instantaneously a gate watcher droid popped out from the gate.

"What do you want?"

The princess spoke to the droid in Ubese. "I'm here to collect a bounty on this Wookiee."

The droid paused for a moment scanning the princess for weapons. When it detected the blaster at the side of her waist it went into full-fledged panic causing it to blare out sirens and high pitched squeals.

"Oh shut up!" Leia screamed as she blasted the droid with her gun.

As the droid shattered the gate had somehow forced itself open. Leia jumped out of shock.

"Oops"

She kind of blushed underneath her mask. They started to move toward the dark hall just as one of the guards rushed at her. She easily pushed him aside. Before she knew it she was in the presence of the mighty Hutt.

"I'm here to collect a bounty on this Wookiee." The young princess remarked as calmly as she could.

The Hutt let out a thunderous laugh. "At last we have the almighty Chewbacca. I will offer you the sum of ten thousand credits. Somehow C-3P0 got stuck serving Jabba because he was interpreting what Jabba was saying. Leia thought she'd try to be a little realistic. She had a thermal detonator hidden in her back pocket although she rigged it to where it would only explode with a certain number code but it pulled a good bluff or a good explosive.

"I want fifty thousand no less."

3P0 told Jabba what the princess said just to be knocked down in the Hutt's anger "was it something I said?" he moaned

Jabba grew angry to the point of just ranting. He shouted something that was so slurred; only the protocol droid could interpret it. "The mighty Jabba ask why he must pay the sum you request.

Leia pulled the thermal detonator from her pocket. "This."

3PO screamed in horror. "Because he's holding a thermal detonator!"

Everyone gasped in horror afraid for their lives. Jabba just laughed. "This bounty hunter is my kind of scum…" The Hutt remarked impressed "…fearless and inventive. I will pay you the sum of thirty five thousand" 3PO interpreted what Jabba said with the added comment of "I do suggest you take it."

Leia agreed to the deal and put the thermal detonator away. The band started playing. Bib Fortuna went over to the disguised Leia.

"Nice work" he remarked.

"thanks." She remarked back.

She noticed the bounty hunter Boba Fett from the corner of her eye. "Boba!" she shouted

The bounty hunter turned his head. They gave a nod toward each other. Boba disappeared into the shadows "That's odd" Leia thought to herself.

Everything was going well until Leia realized something was wrong. Her friend Lando was supposed to give her codes to the Carbonite case but he did not show up when he was supposed to. Just as she was about to investigate, someone grabbed her by the arm. It was Boba. He put his finger to his helmet and gave a slight shushing noise and then took her to a corner.

Leia tried saying something in Ubese to try to keep her ruse going but he wasn't falling for it. "Cut the act princess I know it's you."

Leia was speechless. She whispered to him in basic but her voice morpher made it sound garbled "How did you know it was me?"

The bounty hunter just stared for a second. "You're masquerading as Boushh right?" the princess nodded. "Well that's a little hard considering he has been dead for over a year."

Leia as stunned she could not believe that he had been able spot her that quickly. "Does everyone know?" she asked.

Boba shook his head. "If everyone knew you would have been dead at the door. That being said I wouldn't smile yet. Your buddy Lando was stupid enough to get caught and get himself sent to the dungeon."

"What?" Leia couldn't believe it. If Lando was captured, he would not be able to give her the access codes and if he couldn't do that it means the whole mission was a failure.

"Keep your voice down." the bounty hunter snarled in a hushed whisper. "Listen Jabba normally takes a nap at 13:00. Do you see that curtain over there…? The princess nodded.

"…close it to avoid any suspicion. Now the only way you can free Han is with these access codes." Boba pulled out a datapad out of his utility belt. "Now if you move quickly and quietly you'll be fine. You do something stupid and you're dead."

Leia started to reach for the datapad but then hesitated. "Wait! What will this cost me?" she asked.

The bounty hunter chuckled "let's just say you owe me one."

The princess did not like the sound of that but she needed to get those codes. "Fine." she sighed. But why are you helping me?"

Fett smiled under his mask. "You've earned my respect over the years and that is something that's earned not given." He didn't really answer the question but she really had no choice. all Leia could do was trust him. She started to walk away.

"Hey princess!" the bounty hunter called. "I'm risking my neck as it is giving you those codes. If you get caught it's not my problem." Leia nodded and walked away.

She did what he told her to do. Sure enough at 13:00 Jabba had taken a nap after finishing his meal. She went to where the carbonite case was and she closed the curtain behind her. For a second she just stared at her frozen love. He face was a face of terror. It was a face of regret.

Her fingers started to tremble. What would he be like when she released him? Would he remember her? Would he even be alive? She knew she didn't have a choice. If she did not release him he would be stuck there forever. If he was dead, at least she could give him a proper burial. She released the lever and the case dropped. Now all she had to do was type in the code that Fett had given her. After doing so all she could do was pray that the bounty hunter had not set her up for a trap. They worked. The ice started thawing out instantly, releasing its captive from its grip. Hans's body fell with a thud. It wasn't moving in fact it looked like it wasn't breathing.

Leia started to weep. She had been too late. Or so she thought. The smugglers body started twitching and she could hear him mumbling. She move closer to Han and nudged him slightly. He yelped something that sounded like "Leia!"

The princess knelt down and tried to make the smuggler relax. "Just relax for a moment…" the princess softly commanded although it was unrecognizable with her voice morpher still on. "…you're free from the Carbonite.

"I can't see." Han Solo whimpered

"You're suffering from hibernation sickness…" Leia remarked. "…Your eyesight will return in time."

Solo started whimpering again. "Where am I?"

The princess smiled under her mask. "You're in Jabba's palace." She remarked

The smuggler wiped his eyes, vainly trying to restore eyesight. He grew scared he did not recognize the voice that was talking to him. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything except Leia's tearful eyes gazing at him as he was being dipped into the freezing chamber.

"Who are you?" he groaned still groggy from the hibernation sickness

Leia thought this was a good time to take off her mask. She lifted the disguise from her face and let out a relieved sigh.

"…someone who loves you." her voice was almost like a whisper.

That voice was one that Han recognized. To him it was a voice of an angel he wanted to tell her that he loved her but all he could do was croak "Leia…" she quickly kissed him and smiled. Han was alive and she thought nothing could ruin that moment. She was wrong.

"Ho ho ho ho!" A booming laugh echoed through the place.

"What was that?' Hans face quickly flooded with dread "I know that laugh." The lovebirds turned around to find the curtain open, Jabba wide awake, and a whole crow sitting their laughing.

"Surprise!" the Hutt screamed with mocking glee. The rest of the crowd shouted and cheered along with him.

Han started to stutter. "Look J-J-Jabba I was going to pay you back and I got a little sidetracked. It's n-n-not my f-f-fault"

Jabba almost seemed to snarl "I have over extended my mercy and my patience for you too long Solo! Now you're Bantha Poodoo. Take him away."

Two Gamorreans grabbed Han by the shoulders and took him away. Jabba had his eyes on Leia.

"Boba…!" The Hutt boomed "…Bring the girl to me.

The bounty hunter grabbed Leia by her arms and restrained them behind her back. "I warned you princess." He whispered softly

It seemed like forever before she was face to face with Jabba. She started to shout at him "we have powerful friends! You're going to regret this!" Jabba just smiled and stroked her hair.

"You're lucky that I think you have the potential to become a true beauty. I should make you my slave but I will be nice and simply let you enjoy the show.

He licked her across the cheek. For a Hutt that was about as close to a kiss as one could get. For Leia however it was just another sign of Jabba's sadistic and repulsive sign of dominance.

She let out a groan. Something told her this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Okay it's been a little while I updated. If you think what Boba did was a little strange for his character, Just wait it gets weirder. I do not want to hear flaming about the way Luke gets foiled. It just seemed to not make any sense that Jabba has dealt with Jedi since the clone wars and yet Luke plays Jabba like an idiot. Anyway this is where plot starts to rolling.

Disclaimer: Yoda: Own Star Wars you do not.

**Grey154: I do not own Star Wars**

** Yoda: Give credit to its' rightful owner **

**Grey154: Star Wars belongs to Disney. All rights reserved. Sue me please do not.**

Chapter 2

A sacrifice

Han had been unconscious for about twenty minutes. When he awoke he found that he could hardly see shadows. But from what he could tell he was in a dark room filled with rats. He started to call to see if there was anyone else.

"Hello?"

He was met by two familiar voices. One was from Lando the other was from Chewie.

"Han…!" Lando Shouted "…You don't know how good it is to see you!" Chewie let out a growl in agreement

Han hoped that he would never hear Lando's voice again. "Lando he growled." punching at air

"I hope Jabba puts your head on a spike.

Chewie laughed and growled. "Don't worry. Luke will come to rescue us."

Han was stunned. "Luke? Luke's crazy! He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody."

"Ah but you underestimate him you old pirate…" Lando said with a laugh. "…our great hero has become a Jedi Knight."

Han nearly chocked "A Jedi Knight? Jeez, I'm out of it for a little while, everyone gets delusions of grandeur!

Lando laughed. "If you don't believe us just wait."

Two seconds later, two guards came out to escort the prisoners out. "What's going on?" Han asked.

One of the guards grunted. "It appears that a Jedi is trying to negotiate with master Jabba for you prisoners."

The prisoners were escorted to the throne room just in time to hear Jabba shove Bib Fortuna aside and scream at him. "You weak minded fool, He's using an old Jedi mind trick!"

Han looked over to see a hooded figure wave his hand in front of Jabba's face. He figured it was Luke.

"You will bring captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." Luke said with a smile

Jabba started to laugh "your mind tricks will not work on me boy."

Luke smiled again "Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my power."

Jabba continued to laugh

Something did not seem right to Han. So Jabba didn't fall for a mind trick. It wasn't that big of a triumph unless he was setting Luke up for a trap. Then it hit him.

"Kid, don't stand in the middle of the…!

WOOSH! The trapdoor opened, causing the Luke to fall into the rancor pit. He hit the ground with a thud. Honestly Luke intended to be sentenced to the Pit of Carkoon. Instead it looked like he was in some sort of dungeon. Then the gate open and out came a very big, very mad rancor.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Luke thought to himself.

The rancor came charging full blast at Luke and let out a mighty roar. Luke dodged its attack and as the rancor swooped down to gobble up the Jedi, Luke stuffed a Bantha bone in its mouth. It gave him a little time but not much. He was running out of ideas.

The crowd cheered with glee. For many of then it was a win, win situation. If the rancor killed the Jedi they got their gory entertainment and if the Jedi killed the rancor they still got their top action entertainment. Either way the angry mob's blood lust would be satisfied.

Luke ran and he dodged. In his mind he was hoping he could just tire the rancor out but obviously that was not going to happen He decided he had no choice but to kill the rancor. The question was how. A rancor's skin was so tough, in the length it would take to kill the rancor with his lightsaber it would grab him and crush him into goo. He noticed that the rancor was standing under the door and that the door was activated by a control panel. An idea came to him. He had one shot but he had to take it. He took a large stone and threw it at the control panel as hard as he could. The control panel burst and caused the door to collapse on the rancor killing it instantly.

Everyone just stood there stunned. The laughing had stopped. Even Jabba was silent. Luke herd pacing from behind him. He looked over to see a very large and rather brutish looking man shove past him. Luke assumed it was the rancor's trainer. The man started to weep upon seeing the rancor's corpse. Luke tried to comfort him

"I'm sorry I-I didn't want to kill him."

The man interrupted him "it's okay Jedi. It was probably going to happen anyway. Just let me morn for me friend in peace." Jabba interrupted the conversation.

"Bring the prisoners and the Jedi to me."

Luke and the three prisoners were brought to Jabba. Luke and Han exchanged some playful banter.

Jabba cleared his throat and was about to announce their sentence. Luke thought things would go to plan. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"Normally an act like this would be worthy of the Pit of Carkoon. But I have something special for the Jedi and his friends."

Dismay hit Luke's face and Jabba laughed upon seeing it.

"You foolish boy, do you take me for a fool? I know what Jedi are capable of if I sent you to the pit you would have escaped and tried to kill me. No I have something special preparations for you and your friends. Boba take them to the torture chamber!

Boba moved forward. "What of the princess?" He asked

Jabba smiled. "She stays with me for now."

The guys were escorted into cages. Nothing seemed to be peculiar about them until he saw that they were filled with lizard like creatures. Fear filled Luke when he realized what they were. They were Ysalamir.

Han became anxious "come on Luke you can get us out of here can't you?"

Luke shook his head. "No Han I'm out of ideas. I'm sunk."

Anxiety grew into anger "yeah? Can't you use the force or something?

Luke grew angry. "No Han I can't these cages are filled with Ysalamir. They prevent me from using the force.

Han grew disgusted. "Great so we're sunk."

Lando grew tired of the bickering "would you two just shut up?'

An 8D8 droid came down the stairs stood over a control panel and then looked at the captives "I'm sorry." It said in a tone that sounded like believable regret. "I'm only following Jabba's orders."

It turned the electrical current full blast causing the machine to surge massive amounts of electricity through the captive's bodies. The pain was unbearable it felt like being burned alive in a furnace. All the prisoners could do was start screaming in pain. Their cries echoed around the palace as a warning to all those who would dare oppose the mighty Jabba.

Leia burst into tears and threw herself in front of Jabba. "Stop it!" she begged "leave them alone!

Jabba gave another one of his frightful laughs. "Beg to me princess." The Hutt gloated. "I love to hear you beg. " The princess bit her bottom lip, tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes grew red with anger. She started to breathe real heavily till she just finally screamed. "What will it take for you to release them? Is it money you want? If it is the Rebel Alliance will pay you. You have my word. Her voice started to trail off. "Please. Do you have any humanity?

Oddly enough Jabba was touched but the princess would have to offer more than that if she wanted to see her friends released. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Let me try to explain princess…" the Hutt spoke in a voice that almost sounded warm and comforting.

"With you being a daughter of a senator you have grown to know the business market well. Am I right?" Leia nodded.

The Hutt continued "do you know how much spice is worth?"

Again the princess nodded. Anyone who saw the bounty on Solo's head could tell you that much.

"You see Princess your little boyfriend put me in a large predicament when he dropped my cargo. Granted I recovered but now it is the simple principle of the matter. I have plenty of credits so giving me more would be like giving me pieces of paper with an imperial value on it. The only way I could possibly spare solo and his friends is if I were given something that I personally value."

Leia dried her eyes. "And what is it that you personally value?" She asked

"Luxury…" the Hutt remarked. He started licking his lips as if the very thought of it excited him. "…Gold, Jewels, beautiful women who serve their master's every need and desire.

Leia was trying to figure out how to get her friends out. If what Jabba told her was true they were stuck unless she gave him something he judged as valuable. It's as if the Hutt read her thoughts.

"I wouldn't worry about it princess." He remarked. "Your friends will probably not last the night anyway."

Leia burst into tears again. What was she to do? Gold (or Aurodium as other aliens often called it) wasn't around for a thousand light-years, Same with Nova Crystals. Krayt dragon pearls were far too hazardous to get on her own. The only way she could possibly get those things on Tatooine without any hazard was through the black market and stars only knew she didn't have enough money to buy those things.

It seemed hopeless until she realized there was something she could give him. She would sacrifice a lot and her friends would probably never forgive her for it. But if she didn't do something her friends would die. She already lost Han once she wasn't willing to do so again. She took a deep breath.

"Let me speak to them." Leia commanded.

Jabba laughed. "Ready to say your last goodbyes to your friends before they die?"

Leia stood her ground and was more firm the second time. "Just let me speak to them."

Jabba nodded his approval. As Leia went down into the torture chamber, she was greeted by a ghastly site. Her friends were in rags their eyes were pulsated and droopy. Leia never noticed it before but Luke had premature wrinkles. Chewie looked the worst. It almost looked like as if the electrical current hand actually burned some of his fur off exposing raw, red, scabby chunks of flesh. All of them seemed to be asleep but they also moaned as if still feeling the pain. Leia reached her hands through Luke's and Han's cell.

"Guys wake up." She whispered.

Two woke up startled. Han was the first to respond.

"Leia. You're alright." He gave her a kiss.

"I'm so sorry" Leia cried "all of this is my fault."

"No this is my fault." Luke remarked. "I should have known I was over my head when Jabba didn't fall for my mind trick."

Lando joined in the conversation. "I think it's all our faults. Leia knows I messed up big time back there."

There was laughter from behind. Apparently Jabba and Boba followed her. Though all the laughing came from Jabba.

"So this is the Rebel Alliance's greatest heroes a weak pathetic gambling con man, a couple of rouge smugglers, and a wannabe Jedi who is way too overconfident and cocky for his own good.

"How dare you insult my friends?" Leia snarled furiously.

Jabba chuckled amused by her energy. Considering that I exposed them for the scum they are, it should be considered a compliment."

Even Boba could tell that was s lie. He mumbled under his breath. "Look who's talking Oh Mighty Bloated One."

"What was that? Jabba screamed.

Fett remained silent

Jabba continued to monologue. "No matter I am sorry to say that your pathetic lives are at their ends. But don't worry I will make sure to hang up your corpses as examples for the galaxy."

Jabba ordered the droid to set the cage on fatal. Leia Decided to step in.

"Wait!' She barked.

Everyone stopped.

"You said that if I could give you something that you thought was valuable enough you would release them right?"

Jabba nodded but then laughed. "I suppose you wish to give me a family heirloom."

Leia shook her head. "I don't have an heirloom. But how about a princess."

Jabba stood there stunned had he heard her correctly. Leia knew she had him so she smiled gave the most seductive voice she could and ran with it.

"Didn't you say yourself that you valued luxury? That you desired beautiful women answering your every beacon call? A princess like me is worth a lot. Think about it. What better way to show the galaxy how powerful you are than to reduce a royal princess to your little personal pet?"

Jabba's head became filled with dreams. He could imagine the admiration he got from other crime lords. What Leia was purposing is every crime lord's greatest dream if she was offering what he thought she was offering. He had to make sure.

"What are you purposing princess?"

Leia took a deep breath. "Release my friends and I will be your slave. You have my word. I won't fight you and I won't run away."

Han screamed to the top of his lungs "Leia no!"

Jabba laughed. They were on the same page. Would he take the deal? What a stupid question of course he'd take the deal. She was the daughter of a queen and a senator. Even a Hutt could never get a prize like that. Besides even if she was not worth the same price as his lost spice cargo, it would be worth every penny to watch Han squirm at the thought of her being his personal slave.

"Boba…" he boomed "…Open the cage and release the prisoners."

The bounty started heading towards the cage but then he stopped and gave her the keys. Leia was surprised by this action but she was more surprised by his response.

"Considering what you're about to go through, it might be best for you to free your friends and… you know say goodbye.

Leia complied. The moment she opened the she could feel Han's arms around her

"Leia please.' Han Begged "you don't have to do this."

Leia actually grew frustrated. "If I don't you'll die. I can't live like that again. I already lost you once I can't grasp the thought of losing you again.

Jabba interrupted the moment. "Princess. If you are going to belong to me, we have to make it official."

Boba once again Leia's arm behind her back. The torture droid took out a heated branding iron.

"I'm warning you now princess." Baba remarked. "I got no Idea what this feels like but I can't imagine it feels too comfortable."

The droid kept getting closer and closer. The closer it got the more Leia felt like her actions might have been just a tad bit rash. But there was no turning back. She belonged to Jabba now. When the Iron hit her left cheek she tried to hold back the cries and the tears but she was not completely successfully.

For once Han was happy he couldn't completely see. As it was he saw more than what he liked to. He was thankful that he didn't have to see her tearful eyes again like he did six months ago. Luke got to see the mark when it was imprinted he grew disgusted. It was more than just a mark. It was a tattoo. A jet black infamous mark of Jabba hat covered the center of Leia cheek so that the whole galaxy would know that she was that slime balls pet.

Han quickly rushed to her side. But Boba quickly dragged him away. Jabba laughed

"I'll let my new pet walk with you to the exit but once you exit those gates you will never see her again."

She walked with her friends as she walked she tried giving them her final request.

"Don't look back. Just move forward. Don't try to rescue me. Just look at me as if I'm dead. Tell Mon Mothma that I died and have them do a funeral."

"What are you talking about?" Han remarked "we're going to come back to rescue you."

"No!" Leia snapped. "Focus on the rebellion as long as you live the rebellion can fight on. Bing down Palpatine and restore freedom to the Galaxy. Promise me you'll do that.

Han nodded. It didn't seem long but before they knew it they were at the edge of the exit.

"This is as far as I can go." Leia said sadly." "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah" Han remarked with a phony grin. "I guess this is goodbye"

As Leia started to walk away, Han's sight finally returned to normal and with it his emotion all spilled out at once.

"I love you!" He screamed

Leia turned around and smiled. "I know."

As the gang started to walk away. It just hit Luke. "Wait the droids."

He herd Artoo chirp along with a comment from 3P0 that sounded like "for once I couldn't agree more"

"Master Luke please wait." 3P0 Screamed. Luke turned around as 3P0 spoke.

"If princess Leia is staying behind then Artoo and I feel as though we should stay too. That is if it is alright.

Luke was surprised "you do realize that if you stay you guys will probably be scarp within a month?"

"I understand that master Luke." 3P0 remarked. "But I must say after all he adventures Artoo and I have had over the years, I feel as though I am prepared for anything. Besides I cannot imagine leaving princess Leia alone with that thing."

Artoo chimed in agreement. Luke knelt down and patted Artoo's dome. "Are you sure you're okay with this buddy."

R2 gave a chime that was his way of saying "trust me."

Luke smiled. "Okay you take care of her. You understand?

Boba Fett was contemplating a decision of his own. He doubted it but he felt like it was his duty as a Mandalorian to honor the princess's sacrifice.

"Jabba?" The Bounty hunter Shouted. "May I go with the rebels?"

Jabba nodded giving him his blessing. Boba took his place among a bunch of now confused rebels.

"What the hec are you doing?" Han asked.

"I'm going with you guys." The bounty hunter remarked. "But we're not taking that clunker of yours. We're taking my ship."

What do you mean by coming with us?" Luke asked.

"I'm joining the Rebellion." The bounty hunter remarked

The group wondered if they herd him right.

As the group exited the gat closed behind them. Their hearts were full of regret. But they had to keep a promise and move forward. Only time would tell what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 Something to Fight For

Summary: as Boba continues to act even stranger, Han finds that their moral views tend to class. After hearing Boba's story he starts to wonder who Fett really is and wonders if he himself knows anything about loss. Sorry chapter is so short.

Note Boba's past is a tad bit different but can be summarized in 3 points

Jango and Zam end up getting married just for Jango to fall at the hands of Count Dooku during the Battle of Geonosis

Sintas Vel dies at the hands of a mysterious murderer right after the evens of ESB.

Zam never dies and is actually alive and well although her whereabouts are unknown

Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars. I fear Fett will be out to get me if I claim o.

Chapter 3

Something to fight for.

Note Boba's past is a tad bit different but can be summarized in 3 points

.

As the group exited the palace Luke started to turn in a separate direction.

"You're not coming with us?" Han asked.

Luke signed. "Actually this is where we part ways. I'm keeping a promise I made to an old friend.

Han looked at him kind of funny but accepted Luke's reasoning. "Alright…" He said "may the force be with you."

Luke headed towered his X-wing while Han and the others headed toward the Slave I.

What do we do about the Falcon? Han asked

Boba grinned under his helmet. "I have friends who'll take care of your ship.

They reached the Slave I each one of them went inside. Lando and Chewie tried to get comfortable with the ship. Han on however just sat in the co-pilot and put his hands to his face. Mourning over the loss of the one he loved the most. Boba felt no sympathy for the smuggler.

"I can't believe she gone." Han mumbled. "I can't believe she would do something like that."

Boba just smirked. "Now you know what she felt like when you were being dipped into the Carbonite."

"Do you think I had a choice?" Han barked defensively.

"Do you think she did?" Boba barked back.

"Had she not appealed to Jabba's gluttonous nature, you guys would have been flash fried skeletons hanging in Jabba's trophy room. Considering how you caused this, I'd say you have no right to mourn."

Han grew angry. "I lost a friend do you know what it's like to lose someone?"

Boba grabbed him by the throat. "You think you do?" he snapped.

"You don't. did you lose your father to a sith lord? Did you lose your wife because she was killed by a man that looked just like you? Did your daughter forget your name and you know you'll probably never see her again?" Boba released his grip.

Han just stared at him. "Is that what happened to you Han asked?

Boba nodded. "Well maybe it would give you something to fight for, for once."

Han gave him a wide eyed look. "What the hec do you mean?"

Face it solo! The bounty hunter snapped. "You haven't fought for anything in your entire life."

Han's face twisted crookedly. 'I fought for lots of things" Han's voice sounded like a wine.

"Yeah right…" Boba remarked. "…anything that doesn't have to do with money or saving your neck?"

Han stayed silent and then opened his mouth to speak. "If you're beyond money Fett, you picked one hec of a job.

Boba chuckled "I don't always hunt for money. Sometimes I hunt in the name of Justice."

Han could not help but smirk. "Justice, you call what you do justice?"

"From a certain point of view. People like you will never understand me."

Lando Joined into the conversation. "Here's one thing I don't understand. I was never able to give Leia those codes and I can't figure out who did. There was no one else that I know that could have. Unless…"

All eyes gazed at Boba Fett who at this point was simply manning the controls.

"Boba…?" Han asked. "…Did you give Leia the codes?

He stayed silent for a moment. "Does it matter?"

Something just didn't seem right to Han. Six months ago this bounty hunter was trying to kill them. Now he wanted to join them simply because of the princess? Why was he so willing to help her? A thought entered Solo's mind.

Hey Boba, do you like Leia?

Boba chuckled again. "Not in the way you think no."

Han was going to say something but he couldn't. "Thank you for helping Leia save me." He finally mumbled "I guess I owe you one."

Boba didn't look up. "I'd say you all owe the Princess one. Where are we heading anyway?"

"Sullust…" Lando remarked. "…The rebels are meeting us there."

"Then you guys better get comfortable. It will take us about a week to get there." Everyone got comfortable as the ship went into light speed.


	4. Chapter 4 An Old friend

Summary: Sorry it has been so long since I updated I had a lot of stuff on my plate and it only seems to be getting bigger. Thank you for all the visits I have been getting. Any reviews and comments will be much appreciated. I did not kill Yoda in this story only because I thought his death scene was rather lame even if he is 900 years old. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not on Star Wars. Disney does and I would like to thank them for allowing me to create these fan fictions.

Chapter 4

An Old friend

Luke landed on Dagobah's surface. It was a mere few feet from Yoda's hut. He knocked on the wooden door.

"Master Yoda? He called

"Away with you!" a croaky voice said from the other side. "Wish to see salesmen I do not! Whatever selling you are buying I am not!"

Luke laughed. "What about old friends?" he asked.

The green Jedi Master opened the door to find Luke standing over him. "Luke Skywalker." He gasped.

He started laughing with glee. "come, come!" He insisted "Just about to make some Rootleaf stew I was."

Luke stepped into the cozy little hut and watched the aging master at the cooking pot. He curiously looked the master's wrinkles. Each one seemed to represent decade's maybe even centuries of knowledge. It seemed like Yoda knew what he was doing

"That face you make…" He remarked "…look I so old to young eyes?"

Luke was surprised by the comment "no." He remarked quickly "Of course not!"

Yoda giggled. He wasn't offended he was just amused "When nine hundred years old you reach look as good you will not. I am wondering, why are you here? Lost someone dear have you?

Before Luke knew it. the name Leia escaped his lips

"Humph…" the old master grunted "trapped because of Jabba she is."

"She's trapped because of me." Luke snapped "I underestimated Jabba and it cost Leia her freedom. Who am I kidding? Jabba's right I'm just a wannabe Jedi.

"Wannabe…?" Yoda shouted.

"…No not wannabe. Underestimated Jabba many Jedi have. Your fault it is not. Untrained in the knowledge of the Hutts you were nothing more. Her choice it was to offer herself and a valiant choice it was. Ah yes very valiant it was."

Yoda's words made Luke remember why he was there in the first place. "Training…!" Luke shouted. "…That's why I'm here. I've come back to complete the training.

Yoda giggled.

"What's so funny?" Luke Asked.

Yoda smiled. "No more training do you require. All the training you need you have."

"So I am a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"No." Yoda remarked sharply. "Not until you have confronted the Sith. Not until confronted Vader you have. Only then can you call yourself a Jedi."

The word Vader made Luke think back of his battle at Cloud City. The very battle where Vader revealed the fact that he was his…" His thought were interrupted by a question

"Master Yoda…?" Luke asked. "…Is Vader My father?"

The green master was dead silent.

"Almost ready the stew is." He suddenly remarked.

Luke was annoyed. Now he knew Yoda was hiding something.

"Yoda I have to know." Luke pleaded

The Jedi master sighed as he kindled the fire. "

"Your father he is." He remarked sadly.

A grave anguish came over Luke. Yoda could sense it.

"Told you did he?" He asked.

Luke nodded.

"Unfortunate." Yoda replied. "This is most unfortunate."

A sneer came over Luke's face "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" he shouted

"No." Yoda remarked "Wonderful it is to reunite with your father. But most unfortunate it was that you had to face him before your training was complete. Not ready to bear this burden were you."

"I should have stayed." Luke remarked "had I stayed I could…"

"No!" Yoda Barked. "Doubt yourself you must not. If stayed you had then perished your friends would have also."

Luke was confused. "But you said that if I was to truly fight for everything they stood for I would have been willing to sacrifice…"

Yoda interrupted him once more "Wrong about you I was much like I was wrong about your father."

He frowned as he handed Luke a bowl of stew. It was as if a painful memory had entered his mind. He continued speaking

"Had I bothered to understand and encourage your father as I have come to understand you, Perhaps different things could have been."

It did encourage Luke to know that he did the right thing in confronting Vader even of it was not under the best circumstances.

"Will you help me?" Luke asked. "I can't do it alone."

Yoda smiled and shook his head. "Your destiny it is to confront Vader. My destiny it is not."

"I can't do it master Yoda." Luke remarked

Yoda sighed "there is another. But much unnecessary there will be if you pass on the burden to her."

"Her?" Luke asked.

Yoda nodded. "Eat." He remarked. "Eat before it gets cold."

Luke took big spoonful of the broth despite its look, it actually tasted very good.

Do you think there is still good in Vader?" Luke asked.

Yoda put his hand to his chin.

"Hard to say it is. Deep down the dark path your father is. But confront your father you must be willing to do and if kill him you must, then kill him you must be willing to do.

Luke was not exactly thrilled with that but he figured this was the case. He did enjoy the talk though and truth is Yoda enjoyed the conversation too.

Luke smiled "I think I'm ready. Wish me luck."

Yoda pointed his stick. "Come and visit me when you get back. Enjoy these visits I do."

Luke started to turn away.

"Luke." Yoda Barked. "Do not give into your hate. For it is the path to the dark side and once you turn to the dark side, Hard to turn back to the light it is.

As Luke exited the hut, doubt started to visit his mind again. He gazed at the swamp and listened to the cries of the different creatures. They seemed remarkable peaceful.

"I know what Yoda says." Luke said to himself. "But I can't do it on my own."

"You will never be alone." A voice spoke from behind him.

Luke turned around once he saw the voices face, he had a mixed flow of emotion.

"Obi-wan.." he barked in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me you told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

Obi-Wan frowned and sighed. "When your father turned to the dark side, he destroyed the good and kindness within him. The Anakin Skywalker that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true from a certain point of view."

Luke was confused. "A certain point of view?" He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Luke you'll find that the things we believe in all come from our point of views. Your father was a good friend. In truth he was like a brother to me. When Qui-Gon introduced med to your father I was amazed at how great of a pilot he was. What surprised me the most was how strong he was with the force. I thought I could train Anakin the way Qui-Gon and master Yoda had taught me. I However had forgotten my master's most important lesson and that is that there is emotion and that was what made Anakin so unique and good. But in our selfish and arrogant ways we tried to nullify the very love that made him good. Perhaps that makes us no better than the Sith and perhaps that is what led us to our downfall and his. Perhaps if I had bothered to understand and encourage your father I could have saved him."

"There is still good in him." Luke remarked.

"perhaps there is." Obi-wan sighed "I have often wondered the same thing. But he is more machine than man, Twisted and evil."

Luke sighed I know what you ask of me but I can't do it even if it is my destiny."

"That is your choice." Obi-Wan remarked. "In my years I have learned that destiny is not what we are made to do but it is what we choose to do. But know that someone must rise to confront the Empire. Your friends cannot do it alone. You will have to face Vader again destiny or not."

Luke sighed again. "I can't do it. I can't kill my father."

"Then the Empire has already won." Obi-wan remarked. "You were our only hope."

Luke Thought of Yoda's words. "Yoda said there was another."

Obi-wan Sat down. "The one Yoda spoke of was your twin sister."

Luke was confused. "I have no sister."

Obi-Wan smiled. "When your father turned to the dark side you and your sister was separated. To protect you from Vader and the empire, we made sure that you and your sister remained totally anonymous"

It hit Luke. "Leia is my sister isn't she?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Luke however just broke down in sorrow.

"Does it matter now?" he sobbed "Leia's nothing more than a slave now. She's nothing more than a Hutt's pet. She sacrificed herself to save us, to save me. She might die because of it."

Yes, that is true." Obi-Wan remarked. "But you do not know that she will die. And that means that you must not let her sacrifice be in vain."

Luke wiped his tears. "I just don't want to do this alone."

"You won't be alone." Obi-wan commented "I will be with you, master Yoda will be with you, your friends will be with you and the Force will be with you.

Luke chuckled and smiled "then what am I waiting for. The alliance will need all the help they can get."

Luke started to board the X-wing.

"Luke!" Obi-wan shouted. "The force will be with you; Always."

Luke smiled Boarded his X-wing and headed toward Sullust.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Week

Summary: I apologize for me not updating sooner. Between School, and writers block this story sort of fell by the waste side. I tried stepping away from this story so I can clear my head and I've even skipped ahead a few chapters. Sadly I still have writers block oh well. With chapter 6 now finished I will defiantly update when I can. Thank you for those that have been following and favoring me. Now we get to see how our ex princess is doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. Disney does. I am simply a loyal fan that loves to show his appreciation.

Chapter 5

The First Week.

Leia did not do much of anything when she first stayed in the palace as Jabba's slave. Jabba had managed to get her into a slave outfit that a princess could call less than dignifying. She did nothing but stare out the window of her chamber. The room was rather empty and the bed was fairly comfortable but she never slept. Never ate either.

At first Jabba Hardly took notice of this that was until he saw that she was growing pale and thin. Her ribs were showing and the small outfit he made her wear was actually trying to slip off He could see that pain starvation was slowly eating at her mind and body. It would be a pitiful waste if his new slave died after a week simply because she was trying to starve herself.

Jabba decided to take matters into his own hands and went to her room.

"Don't you think you ought to eat something?" The Hutt asked. "You're as skinny as a rail and I'd hate to let one of my pets go to waste."

Leia just looked at him and smirked. Her whole face was sunken in to where it looked like her skin was literally sagging off her face."

"What are you going to do to me?" Leia asked. "Are you going to fatten me up like a common pig?"

The Hutt rolled with laughter. "That not was not my intention, but now that you mention it…."

Leia started to laugh. "See that's the problem with Hutts they are ashamed in the way they are so rather than try to improve themselves they just make everyone look and act just like them."

The Hutt went from taking it as a joke to now growing angry he demanded that one of his servants bring him a mirror and showed the once princess what she now looked like. Leia yelped in shock upon seeing her reflection and found herself touching her ribs that were now sticking out.

"Is this what you call improving yourself? The Hutt roared. "Look at you. death looks as if it will take you at any moment. You made me a promise that so far you have only kept half of. Now I demand that you come to the throne room and eat.

It didn't take all of that to convince Leia. Just seeing her reflection made her feel the pain of starvation. The shock and embarrassment of the way she looked was also enough.

"I guess I am a little hungry." Leia remarked sheepishly. "But first…"

She took off those hideous, uncomfortable boots, and wiggled her toes just to make sure she could feel them. After breathing a sigh of relief she kicked those gosh-awful things aside. Obviously the Hutt knew nothing about comfortability, or fashion, or even socks for that matter

As she headed toward the throne room she saw a table spread out. It had everything she could imagine, cakes pastries, fresh meat off the bone. Her mouth started drooling at the very sight of it.

"Is the emperor coming or something?" she asked looking at the feast that was fit for a king.

Jabba Laughed "This is only for you. No one else is allowed to touch any of it.

The young slave gasped. All the food was hers for the picking. She could have all she wanted and no one else was allowed to put a hand on what belonged to her and her alone. As the thought hit the mind, the stomach made huge growling noises begging the starving girl to feed it.

"Thank you…Master" She whispered softly.

If she was going to have a long stay in Jabba's palace she might as well play along. She would buy her time at least until someone would rescue her. That is if someone rescued her. Inside she had grown a little scared. When she called Jabba master a side of her, a weary side meant it

As she sat herself at the table, Leia's eyes beamed with girl. Almost immediately she had grabbed a huge plate of meat and started stuffing her face in the quickest way possible not caring if it looked elegant or lady-like. She honestly did not expect such a feral reaction from herself

Leia froze once she noticed her behavior. Her whole body however begged her to keep eating. With little to no will power of her own she obeyed. The food tasted luscious in her mouth. The more she ate the more she found herself begging for more, craving for more.

"Why am I acting like this?" She thought to herself "this isn't like me."

Jabba couldn't stop laughing. He knew she would not be able to eat everything that was in front of her, but he got to see what he wanted. The truth is he just wanted to see the ex-princess get out of her comfort zone, wanted to show what life could be like if she released herself from the bounds of spoiled and arrogant royalty. More importantly he wanted to give her the idea that he could provide her a life of luxury if she would stay under his chain. The Hutt did not think about it till later, but by putting herself through the self-torture, she allowed her mind to play right into Jabba's hand.

After Leia lethargically got out of her, she had noticed that he man who was serving her was the rancor trainer that she saw earlier.

"Hey I know you." Leia remarked. "Thank you for the hospitality."

The man smiled and chuckled. "You are a playing right into his game." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she asked "I know Jabba offered me some food but surly this is a rare thing."

The man shook his head "you think dis is a feast now just wait ye's won't feel that way for long."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked

The man laughed again.

"If ye think this is your game of Dejarik you are wrong girl, dead wrong.

"Okay maybe I pigged out a little." Leia scoffed in a playful tone. "I haven't eaten in a week you know.

"That was ye first mistake." the man remarked. "Ye is gonna change. This is what he does. He breaks them down and rebuilds them into something of his image. Except this time he didn't have to do da breaking. Ye did that yourself."

Leia just looked at him. "What will happen to me?"

The man smiled at patted him large belly and laughed as he watched the flab jiggle "just don't lose yer head. Otherwise you'll end up like poor Yarna.

"Who's Yarna?"

The man chuckled "you'll see." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Leia shouted. "I don't even know your name

The man turned around "the name's Malakili." He called "but ye can call me Al if it suits ya."

He did another one of his belly laughs and walked off.

Leia was a little confused. This Malakili seemed nice, but she could not tell if he was warning her, threatening her, or simply ranting at her. The biggest question in the back of Leia's mind was who this Yarna was. Her thoughts were cut down by fatigue she now had a good meal and Jabba had allowed her to go to bed.

**(PLEASE READ)**

**Author's note: Okay this is where writers block hits me and I really need reviews or in this case suggestions. I know where I want this story to go but I don't know how to get there. Here is what I can tell you. **

**Princess Leia is not going to get rescued anytime soon and overtime soon and she is going to change physically and mentally. The problem is I don't know whether to turn her into Jabba's bloated enforcer (kind of like Bib Fortuna except a lot bigger and stronger.), or maybe turn her into some sort of gladiator similar to Boba Fett or something totally different. **

**If you have any suggestions please list them in your reviews. The next few chapters will mostly follow the events leading to the battle of Endor so it will give me time to think of possible ideas. Please nothing erotic this is star wars not Sin City. I apologize if this is silly I'm not used to making stories people actually read. (Except for parents and close friends.) Thank you so much for reading this means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6 Out of Character

Summary: As promised here is another update. For those who have noticed the fact that Boba's out of Character, You're not alone. Han and Lando have noticed it and Boba's responses have left them with more question then answers. Needless to say his action and reactions will leave the Alliance confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars. That belongs to Disney. I just enjoy writing

Chapter 6

Out of character

The Slave I Landed right into the base although they were greeted with dozens of Rebels with blasters raised in the air.

"Why do I have a feeling they _don't_ look happy to see us? Han sarcastically remarked

Boba snickered "I guess I've developed quite a reputation among the Alliance.

"No you haven't developed a reputation at all…" Lando remarked sarcastically. He followed it up with a cough that sounded an awful lot like "…Vader's right-hand man!"

Han just shook his head "If I get out first I don't think they will shoot." He remarked

Boba nodded. "Good idea. Maybe they will relax if they see a familiar face."

Han slowly got out of the cockpit with his hands up screaming "it's all right! It's all right! He's with me!

The soldiers lowered their blasters and a commander moved toward Solo. Boba took this as his cue to get out.

"Captain Solo" The commander shouted with a look of distraught on his face.

"The Alliance is happy to see you again, but what is this bounty hunter doing here and where is princess Leia?"

Han Just stood there. "Leia's gone." He mumbled "she sacrificed herself to save me. Boba brought me here."

"What!" The commander screamed "you mean to tell me we lost one of our greatest leaders just to save your stupid hide?"

It was Han's turn to get defensive "hey buddy do you think that if I had my druthers she would be a Hutt's pet?"

The commander smirked. "Well that still doesn't explain why Vader's personal bloodhound is here in one of the Alliance's last base."

"This bloodhound…" Boba called, "…is here in Leia's stead."

"Really?" the commander questioned with a grin. thinking the bounty hunter may prove to be more valuable to the Alliance than Leia. "Well maybe this was not a total loss after all."

The commander learned quickly that this was a _stupid, idiotic_ (Did I mention Stupid?) thing to say.

Lando and Chewie heard a _crack_ as they exited the Slave I. They were expecting Han to have gotten himself into a fight. They were surprised to see that it was in fact Boba who was on top of the commander. The bounty hunter clutched the blooded commander by the throat.

"Listen you rebel Scum!" Boba snarled. "I'm not here for your sake. I'm here to honor a sacrifice. Had this been any other circumstance I would be taking all of you to the empire. But let me tell you now, I answer to no one especially not to the likes of scum like you. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The Commander whimpered.

A cheering crowd started gathering around the ship. Some were begging the bounty hunter to hit him in the face again. Others were screaming phrase like "fear the Fett!" or "Say your prayers Commander!" Boba shoved the commander's face into the floor. Next thing he heard was a voice echoing toward the ship.

"What on earth is going on?" the voice remarked

An old man paced out of the crowd with a stern look on his face.

Han Recognized that wise old face from datapads that Leia had shown him.

"Bel Iblis I presume?" The smuggler asked.

The man nodded. "You presume correct."

Han laughed. "I thought you deserted the alliance because you and Mon Mothma had you know a fall-out"

Bel chuckled. "We did but under these circumstances we felt like it was best to put our differences aside. She called me for help and after noting the situation I decided to lend a hand."

He looked at the cowardly commander and then looked straight at Fett

"Though I will say I would like to know what Boba Fett is doing here and why he just assaulted an Alliance commander and left him with a broken nose.

"Is this what you call the good guys?" Boba snarled again. "You're glorifying People who are willing to treat your leaders as disposable when someone with better skills comes along? I'm starting to reconsider my belief that you guys are no better than the Empire."

Bel was stunned "I beg your pardon?"

"It's a long story." Han Remarked

"I got time." Bel remarked. In this case he'd make time.

Han told him the whole story about how Luke's plan to rescue him failed (or didn't go as planned as Han put it) and how Leia sold herself to Jabba so that the rest of them could go free and how Boba wanted to join the rebellion.

"So Leia's missing in action then?" Bel asked

Han nodded but then remarked. "Actually sir she wanted the Alliance to declare her dead. That way…"

"…We'd focus on the war effort." Bel finished. "And Boba Fett wishes to take her place?"

"I was." Boba smirked. "Between the loss of Leia and The two droids I figured you'd need my skills. But after seeing what you call commanders, I'm starting to reconsider."

"Hold on a second" Bel chuckled with slight amusement. "First of all I'm a little confused because this is way out of character for you. Second of all, what exactly did he say to get you so offended?"

This conversation became awkward for Bel mainly due to the fact that he was talking to the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter as if he were a child.

Boba spoke, his tone surprisingly calm.

"This commander has the nerve to say that the princess's sacrifice was a lost. But apparently he thinks that she is more than replaceable. At least that what he told me when I volunteered to join the rebellion in her place.

"Again what exactly did he say?" Bel asked suspiciously

Boba quoted the commander word for word "Well maybe this was not a total loss after all" he mimicked.

Anger filled Bel's eyes and he turned sharply to the still whimpering commander

"Is this true?" He roared.

The commander sniveled "All I asked was what the bounty hunter was doing here sir."

Han butted in. "actually sir I can vouch for Fett on this one."

Bel did not know exactly who to believe but he was not afraid to give the Commander disapproving eyes

"Wipe that blood off your face and get back to your post soldier." He snarled 'And if I ever hear anything like this happens again I will tell you now that the rebellion will no longer be requiring your services.

The commander gave a salute and walked off. Bel turned to the bounty hunter in complete embarrassment

"I am so sorry." Bel apologized. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do to change your opinion of us _rebel scum_."

"You just did." Boba remarked rather impressed with the man's humility and benevolence.

Bel was relived. "Good, are you that serous about joining our cause?"

Boba was rather annoyed. "If I wasn't all you guys would be on an imperial transport heading toward Coruscant by now."

Bel smiled "well in that case I'll take it. We need all the help we can get."

As the old man headed toward the command center, Han tried to catch up.

"Bel wait!" Han shouted as he ran.

'The reason why Luke's plan messed up was because he tried doing it alone. Now if we were given a squad of about a dozen troops we might be able to do a raid on Jabba's palace and rescue Leia."

Bel just looked at Solo and sighed "look, I miss Leia more than anyone. She's like a daughter to me. But she's right. We need to focus on purging the galaxy of Palpatine. As it is we can't spare anymore soldiers right now; not even you guys. Until we get through this more important matter Leia will just have to try to stick it out on her own."

"What do you mean More Important?" Han asked rather brashly "What can be more important than trying to rescue one of your leaders that is being held captive and being put through hec knows what?"

"Right now the lives of millions of people" Bel remarked.

Han stopped in his tracks. "Say what?"

Bel explained the whole situation. "The Emperor has grown mad to the point that he is willing to build another Death Star. It's not operational yet but he's put the lives of millions at risk. He has made an error in his Judgment however and this maybe the only chance we have to stop him."

"He's building another death star?"

Operational or not Han could not stomach the idea of another case like Alderaan. In the back of his mind he feared that just maybe the next world that would be a victim of Palpatine's madness would be Corellia. As it was Leia would never forgive him if he walked out on the rebellion in their time of need.

Bel continued walking. "You'll get the details later. By the way, do you know of any good pilots?'


	7. Chapter 7 The Alliance Strikes back

Summary: Let me start by saying uh…wow! I never expected to get the reception I have received from this story. I will also say that after survival suggestions from friends and family to go with my gut, I have decided to follow my instincts and go with my original plot which I hope leaves a moral lesson. In short it means hopefully no more writers block. I'd like to thank all who have followed and favorite this story.

At this point, the rebel's will find out more about the Death Star and they will also find Boba's instincts to be very valuable. Not everything is as it seems however and Han soon realizes that there may be more to Boba Fett than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I don't think any amount of mind tricks will make Disney give it up. (They're too strong minded.)

Chapter 7

The Alliance Strikes back (the plan)

As the group headed toward the command center Han was greeted by two twin female pilots.

"Hi Han" the first girl said. The second girl repeated her.

He stood there stunned. "Uh…?"

"You don't remember us?" the first girl asked "I'm Tia…"

"…And I'm Ghia" the second girl finished.

It hit the smuggler that he had seen these two twins in the Echo Base on Hoth.

"Hey I do remember you. You guys were one of the snowspeeder pilots."

"Yeah" Ghia shouted a little jittery.

"We got you a present" Tia said with a grin.

'A present for me?" Han was flattered

Ghia winked at him "look out the window."

Han looked out of one of the windows into the hanger bay to find that the Millennium Falcon was right there all that time. The only expression Han could find himself expressing was shock.

'How?' he asked still contemplating how they brought it here.

Tia giggled. "We were actually Jabba's slaves for a short while. But then we saw what happened. While Leia walked you guys to the exit Boba freed us and hired us to bring the Falcon here."

Han just looked at the bounty hunter with this confused look on his face. Thankful the bounty hunter explained.

"Remember when I said I had friends who would take care of your ship?"

Han was relieved that Boba's friends were fellow members of the Alliance but it still did not make any since. Granted it took the gang about half an hour to exit the palace. But there was no way Fett had enough time to free those two girls, hire them to do a job and then sort of walk away unnoticed. It suddenly came to him that whatever Fett's reasons were coming, he was using Leia's actions as a shield. The question was what Fett's ulterior motive. Han doubted it was for money. The alliance had suffered several blows since the Battle of Hoth and was poorly funded to the point of non-existence. Turning in a bounty at this point was darn near impossible considering the bounty hunter was surrounded by rebels at this point. Could his motives be something different, something more personal perhaps? Han's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Lando in a general's uniform.

"Well Look at you." Han playfully teased. "You're a general now?

Lando just chuckled and shook his head. "Someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab"

Han quickly raised hands in denial. "Don't look at me I just said you were a good pilot I didn't know they wanted someone to lead this crazy attack."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you." Lando remarked

Han started laughing. "I'm not crazy. You're the respectable one."

As the group sat down, the meeting started. Bel was the first to stand and speak he was a bit anxious wondering how he was going to explain the situation with Leia. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Now I know many of you have asked me where princess Leia is. I regret to inform you that general Solo has informed me that Leia Organa has been…"

He stopped and looked at Han nervously. Han nodded giving Bel the go-ahead to finish his sentence. Bel actually started to tear up a little as the words "Killed in Action" fled from his mouth.

Everyone gasped in horror upon hearing this.

"I know this comes as a shock. Trust me." Bel remarked. "But that makes it ever so much more important that we restore freedom to the galaxy. This Alliance was built on the idea that the galaxy did not have to be oppressed. It was built on the idea that the Republic that once existed for over a thousand years could still live again. More importantly it was built on the Idea that Democracy and freedom is what makes the galaxy a better place. Princess Leia gave her life for that idea. So I ask all of you now. Will we allow her loss to cripple us or will we let it inspire us? Will we remember the sacrifices of Leia and Alderaan and fight that much harder?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until a random soldier started chanting "Remember the princess and remember Alderaan!"

It started with one trooper and then gradually grew to two and then to four. Within half a minute everyone started shouting the same chant over and over again.

Bel ended the shouting by screaming "Remember the Princess and Remember Alderaan!" Everyone cheered. When the cheering stopped, Bel sat down and Mon Mothma walked to the center she activated something that looked like a blueprint of the Death Star

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the emperor's new battle station. The weapon systems of this death star are not operational. We have also discovered that it is virtually unprotected. More importantly we have learned that the emperor himself is overseeing the final stages of construction. Many Bothans died bringing us this information."

Boba couldn't help but smirk "How can you be so sure?" Boba remarked. Nearly all the soldiers turned around and gave him a hateful look. Mon Mothma however was a bit more kindly toward his comment.

"What do you mean?' she asked. "Explain yourself."

Boba just shook his head.

"In my experience Bothans haven't been the most honest of creatures. If given enough motivation they will betray the people they pledge allegiance to. Plus it doesn't make any since. I mean no fight? The all mighty ruler of the galaxy is just going to hand himself over on a silver platter unprotected? If this was a hunt it would mean the target is incredibly stupid or he is setting you up for a trap. I'm not saying abandon the mission but I am saying prepare for the worst case scenario."

Regardless of his standing he did have a point

One of the soldiers stood up "How can we trust him? He's Vader's right hand man."

Bel quickly vouched for the bounty hunter. "He has come in Leia's stead. The fact that we are sitting here even talking about this and not in imperial hands says enough."

All arguments against Fett became invalid after that. Admiral Ackbar was next to start speaking.

"You can see the death star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the Weapon systems are not operational it does have a strong defense mechanism. It is guarded by an energy shield that is powered by a generator located in the far end of the moon. It must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. From there we can create a perimeter while the fighters take out the main reactor. General Lando Calrissian has offered to lead this attack.

"Good luck." Han smirked "you're going to need it

General Madine was the next to speak.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. General Solo is your strike team assembled."

Han was a bit surprised. "My teams ready but I need a command crew for the shuttle.

Chewie quickly roared "count me in!"

Han looked at him in surprise. "it's going to be rough I didn't want to speak for you.'

Chewie growled with certainty.

"Count me in too general." Boba remarked

"Okay that's two." Han remarked.

"Three!" A voice shouted from behind. The gang turned around to see Luke Walk down the steps and greet his friends.

"Okay it's settled. Mon Mothma said with confidence "in three days the fate of the galaxy will be decided. May the force be with us."


	8. Chapter 8 A Dark meeting

Summary: to celebrate wrapping up my big obstacles. I decided to go ahead and release a new update. Don't worry it is short. Vader sends to of his best agents to take on Fett and the rebels (sorry fans. Mara Jade is not one of them) one of them is the dark Apprentice from the TFU II. I had to do with him. As they have not explained how he sticking DIES or at least goes missing.

Disclaimer I don't own star wars.

Chapter 8

A Dark meeting

Darth Vader stood in the shadows as two figures walked to the center of the room. One was the Fett Lookalike known as Jodo Kast. The other was a Vader's perfect clone of his former apprentice Galen Marek.

The clone started the conversation. "What is thy bidding my master?"

Vader deep breathing could be herd echoing around the room

"I sense the rebels plan to attack the shield generator. They must not be allowed to succeed in their attack. I want you two to go down there and wipe them out. All of them."

"Humph." Kast grunted. "Don't you normally hire Fett for this kind of Job?"

Vader sighed

"I sense Boba Fett has beyond the Empire beyond forgiveness. He has thrown his lot with the rebels. Since you did rather well with your last job and you know many of the rebellion secrets and tactics, I expect you to do a good job.

Kast smirked. "Well if I'm taking on Fett my fee has just gone way up."

Vader raised his hand and started to Force chock him.

"Do not think that you are in good enough standing to negotiate with me like a common merchant Kast! You may have his armor but you are by no means Boba Fett. Here is my payment. You do your job and I'll let you live."

After being released, Jodo started coughing and gagging. "That wasn't part of our deal." he grunted.

"I'm altering the deal." Vader snarled in disgust. "Pray I do not alter it any further."

Kast realized he was now without a payment. In his mind he had three options. He could double-cross Vader and end up getting executed Vader style. He could surrender to the Alliance and get practically disintegrated by Fett. Or he could just to his job and have a chance to live. He decided just to take his losses and do the job. With that in mind he nodded and walked away. The apprentice started to follow.

"Wait." Vader commanded.

The apprentice froze.

"Kast can take down Fett and the others. But I want you to destroy Skywalker. If you do that you will be one step closer to your destiny."

The apprentice nodded. "Yes my master."

As Vader walked away the apprentice started to smile. He had hoped for a challenge. First he would take down Skywallker then the emperor and then he would take down that pitiful clone that had escaped over four years ago. Then when all that was done he would take his rightful place at his master's side and they would rule the galaxy.

"Soon…" he thought to himself "…very soon


	9. Chapter 9 The First Dance

Summary: I have not forgotten about this story I'm just running into higher priorities such as college. I also want to write other stories and Fanfics that I have put on the backburner before I forget them. Let me be clear I will **NOT** discontinue this story. (I have gone too far just to have it stop here, and I think people enjoy this way too much for me to stop.)

Updates for this story will be extremely slow for a while but I pray that when everything is finished, I can write this and other stories with better concentration and quality hopefully I will have other stories that can entertain you until then. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story and I thank you for your patients. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Own Star Wars I do not. Belongs solely to Disney it does. The true master Mickey Mouse is."

Chapter 9

The First Dance

The last couple of days had been great for Leia. Her appetite and come back (It in fact it seemed to have grown a lot) her energy was back and she looked much healthier than when she started out. However Jabba had now wanted her to sing and dance for him much to her dismay. As she was getting ready one of the dancers had helped her with her strap.

"Thanks "Leia said graciously.

The dancer smiled "No problem." She found herself giggling.

Leia could have promised that she had seen her before. She was a very heavyset rather Hutt-like female with hideous looking make-up. But despite all her hideous cosmetics she seemed to have something that made her beautiful.

"Haven't I seen you dance for Jabba before?" Leia asked curiously.

"yeah." The dancer mumbled a little embarrassed. "I'm kind of a veteran as far Jabba's dancers go. My name's Yarna."

Leia shook her hand. "I'm Leia Organa uh I was. Technically Leia was killed in action in an attempt to rescue one of her own. So I have no Idea what I'll be called now."

"Did you want to run away?" Yarna asked

"Excuse me?" Leia asked rather shocked.

"There's no shame in it. I mean you lost your home and your family. Your friends were the only thing you had left. Maybe you felt like they were in danger because of you and you felt like the only way to save them was to get yourself out of the equation completely."

Leia winced at the accusation. "You know nothing about me."

"I overheard the conversation that you had with your friends. In my experience those conversations only occur when they either give up, or they don't want to be found. Plus you seem to be adjusting to a slave life rather quickly. By the way no that does not make you a coward you're probably just tired. I mean if I went through half the stuff you went I would need therapy for weeks."

Leia was actually stunned for a little bit. Right then and there she started to question her own motives. There was no doubt she did this to rescue her friends, but was she also trying to find an excuse to completely erase her past life and get a fresh start. That kind of thing was not unheard of. She often heard of stories Fugitive Jedi becoming either slaves or bounty hunters so they could escape imperial detection. But she had fought so hard for the alliance why would she just flee? She had to get that out of her mind and focus on the task at hand. That was surviving Jabba's wrath.

"Well right now I have to worry about being Jabba's personal performer. At least he is very hospitable, I might actually like this."

Yarna giggled. "Trust me he's not doing this for you. At least he's not yet."

"What do you mean? Leia asked rather nervously

"Has he given you the Hutt Sized portions yet? Yarna asked

"I don't think so?" Leia playfully remarked. The amount of food that she was eating had become rather large over the past couple of days but she wouldn't call them quite Hutt sized.

"Trust me" Yarna remarked "He will. The last girl he said was pretty was a slender and beautiful girl much like you. But the Hutt kept insisting that she kept her girth so that she would be even more beautiful in his eyes. She kept obeying to the point that by the time she was done, she had looked began looking like a Hutt herself. She was still beautiful but she was nothing like the way she was."

"How do you know all that?" Leia asked

Yana smiled kind of sheepishly "Here's a hint. Let's just say it was me."

In horror, Leia's eyes widened. She started watching Yarna as her Layers of fat jiggled almost like they were laughing at her. Memories of all the bloated servants she had seen in the palace started flooding her mind.

"Come join us." she could hear them say. "Become one of the Bloated."

Leia found herself murdering "Oh gosh. Am I going to turn fat and ugly?"

Yarna just looked like she was observing her. Then she remarked "Actually considering the fact that you're pretty tall, you will probably look more intimidating than anything else."

Leia started mumbling "well I'm not falling for the Hutt's game yet."

Yarna looked at her and chucked to herself. "Actually you are. Look in the mirror."

Leia turned around and so what Yarna was getting at. Her stomach had gotten flabbier. She gasped in shock as it seemed to jiggle slightly. She hung her head and sighed.

"How can you live like this?" She asked

Yarna laughed. "Honey it's not that bad. It doesn't matter what size you are."

Leia smiled. "I don't know what your kind is like. But human girls don't generally want to say goodbye to their figure unless they find need to."

Yarna Laughed. "Honey you said goodbye to your figure when you went a week without eating. But don't worry about that. You got to dance."

Dread filled Leia as she remembered what she was supposed to do.

"I'm dead." Leia moaned. "Dancing is not my best talent and the only time I sang in public was for Life Day. With those animals around I'm afraid I will be toast."

Yarna smiled "don't dance erotically and you'll be fine."

As Leia got to the throne room she stood there nervously but as the band started playing she really got into it. when she started singing, everyone got in to it Jabba most of all. It seemed like the more she moved her arms and her hips the more the crowd started cheering. It turned out that Yarna was right.

When she was done Jabba remained silent. He then started laughing.

"That was best singing dancing I've seen in years. As a reward you are to be given double rations from now on. I hope all my pets follow in your example."

"yay." Leia thought with dread "Here comes the Hutt sized portions Yarna was talking about."

But it made her feel good that The Hutt would complement her. Maybe she would lose her looks but she had already made a friend. And she could get fresh start. After toying with ideas in her mind she thought that maybe it would not be so bad after all. Still in the back of her mind she found herself repeating. "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.


End file.
